That's My Girl
by BlueNBlackRoses
Summary: This is the lovely scene where the team is falling in a tank! WhooHoo! only the twist is my OC is with them in this highly comical scene. I know, bad summary. I tried to stay as true to the scene as possible so hope it's good.


You know, when I said that I would help my dear friends out...I never imagined this. My name is Willow Calrity, I'm a grand 17 years of age and are currently in an airplane with that idiot Murdok flying. Oh yea, life can't get much crazier than this.

"Murdok, you have to steer this thing or else we're going to die!" I screamed.

Hannibal, the man that has practically raised me since I was at least 6, laughed. I was like B.A, flying and me didn't mix that well. "Calm down Willow you'll be fine. Don't make us knock you out like B.A, cause I will. But it'll be for you're own good so don't get mad at me."

"Shut up Hannibal, you know Murdok! He'll do a barrel roll any minute! We just busted him from a psych ward for goodness sakes!" I said frantically, holding onto Face for dear life. He smirked at me and I glared with my emerald green eyes. "Don't you even think about it Face." He shrugged his shoulder and helped me maintain my balance though this epidemic of flying.

You see there wasn't enough seats for the five of us to all have our own, so I was stuck with Face. Well if you want to get technical, I wasn't even sitting down. I was more or less, clinging onto his arm. There was no was that I was going anywhere near B.A and Hannibal was trying to help Murdok, who was flying that awful contraption.

It was at that moment, Murdok came over the loudspeaker. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are expecting slight turbulence. Please remain in your seats until the Captain has turned off the "Fasten Seatbelt" sign."

"You're kidding me right?" I muttered to myself, earning and small laugh from Face. I could have slapped him.

"Don't worry guys! Turbulence has never brought down a plane!" Murdok said as a sudden alarm rang through out our ears.

"What the heck is that!" Face said, now showing the slightest hint of fear in his eyes.

I, out of curiosity, scurried over to the radar and clung to the back of Murdoks seat. "Are you kidding me! We have inbound subsonic UAVs with missle lock! And they bring down planes all the time! Murdok do something!" I shouted out. I looked over to Murdok who had that 'oh crap' look in his face and he immediatly started hitting all sorts of buttons.

On the radar, two dots suddenly appeared, signaling that the jerks behind us had launched the missles. But thankfully Murdok had a brain and turned loose the contermeasures. " Whoa! Did you see that! That's my diversion! They die on this version!" He screamed out, thrilled that we were able to counter their attack on us.

"Whew, I thought we were all goners there for a second." I said as I actually fell onto the floor due to all the turning we were going through.

I heard another beeping coming and I shot up back to the radar. "You've got to be kidding me! There's two more of them! Don't we have any more of that fancy flashy stuff we just used!"

"We're going over!" Murdok suddenly screamed!

"What!"

All of a sudden we were doing a barrel, see Hannibal I told you he would do that, and since I didn't have a seatbelt I book it back to Face as fast as I could.

"Come here Willow and hold on!" Face said as he outstretched his arms. I held on tight and for a moment thought that I was going to go upside down with the plane.

"You guys remember Mexico!" Murdok shouted.

I had just let go of Face when the plane shook violently. I glanced out of the window when Murdok came over the loud speaker again. He began to pull knobs, flip switches, and press buttons as he announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, from the flight deck, if you'll look out to the right hand side of the aircraft, you'll notice that you're right wing is one fire."

"Could this get any worse!" I exclaimed as I stared out into the fire beside me.

Hannibal, suddenly taking on life from his silent posture, unbuckled himself and told every one to move it. "Come on guys let's get B.A! And get to that tank! It's our only way to survive if the plane is shot down!"

We all did what he said without hesitation and we moved B.A to the tank, along with ourselves. And we did it just in the nick of time too. We had just closed the latch when the plane exploded due to another missle lock.

Face had landed on his...face. He got up and groaned. "Owwww."

Hannibal looked around at all of us, mostly me though. I had landed in a rather uncomfortable position and swore to everything that I believed in that I was going to kill those idiots who shot us. "Everybody ok?"

I had managed to get up from the floor and was massaging out the cramp in my foot. I had landed on it in an awkward position and it twisted the wrong way a bit. In other words it was hurting pretty bad. "What are the chances they think we're dead?" I asked.

Multiple pinging noises could suddenly be heard from outside the tank. Oh yea, that was gunfire and they we not happy. Oh no, not happy at all.

"Not great." Hannibal added.

B.A suddenly decided to wake up from his nice little slumber and said in a kind of lazy voice, "Tell me we ain't still on that plane."

I grinned over to him with a smile that could have stretched from where we were all the way down to the ground. "We ain't on that plane. Believe me."

"Hey Willow!"

I turned my head over to Face who had a smirk. "If we're under 20,000 feet we can still breathe right?"

B.A took on a new life at the mention of 20,000 feet and suddenly got this freaked out look on his face. his eyes widened and his mouth hing open slightly. It was rather funny actually. "What are you talking about 20,000 feet!"

I got a new excitment within me and I exclaimed out to Face. "Let's fire up the old weapons system!"

I looked over to B.A and he was struggling with his...restraints, courtasy of your truly. "It's a little stuffy in here! I think he's going to pop a window!" I couldn't help but laugh at our ingenious ideas. I turned to Face and he got the memo. He scaled the small ladder and began his work. He opened up the door of the tank and grabbed the large machine gun that was located on top, firing rapidly at the oncoming planes.

Murdok noticed how much 'fun' Face was having and yelled up to him through his semi-crouched and semi-standing position. " Let me have a turn Face, come on!"

"Why we in a falling tank!" B.A exclaimed, totally unaware of most that was going on.

I wobbled over to him with what balance I had. "Because the plane exploded man!"

"What...what? When!"

I gave him a small awkward grin. Boy was he going to love this. "Recently...the Reapers shot it down!"

"What Reapers!" Was this going to be a long story for him after all this is said and done or what? That is if we make it out alive to tell him.

Murdok shot in and answered that lovely little question for me. "The same ones that are trying to kill us!" He began to laugh a bit and in turn it made me laugh. Oh how our misfortune with B.A is so funny.

"I blame you Hannibal!" He pointed over to Hannibal who responded. "Technically, we're not flying."

"I know! Cause we falling fool!"

Outside I heard something explode and then Face screaming out. I hurried to the window and saw that he was hangin on for dear life.

"Face! Come on, grab my hand!" I yelled. I had managed to pull him back inside and close the window when he exclaimed, "Hannibal, we're in trouble!"

Hannibal exclaimed out to everyone. "Brace yourselves!" Hannibal, for once seemed like he was at a loss. What could you do in a falling tank? There wasn't a lot of options given to him and he was having trouble decifering the one that would equal us living.

"Hannibal what do we do!" Murdok said.

Hannibal was still thinking, unable to come up with an answer he got this sad look on his face. "I-I don't know. I don't know what we could do."

A small silence went through out all of us before a strange, and probably crazy idea shot through me. "The turrent..." I whispered.

"Hannibal move! Face get onto the main gun!" They did what I said without fail and for that I was grateful. It would take to long to try and explain my motives.

"What are you doing Willow!" Hannibal asked. I sat myself down at the small monitor and analyzed it carefully, configuring the degrees for what we were about to do next. "There's a lake about a half-mile away from this position."

"What the heck am I trying to hit!" Face, who was absolutley unsure of what my intentions were, boomed out to me.

"Trust me! Rotate the turrent 82 degrees!"

I heard the turrent move and once it had stopped I immediatly screamed out, "Fire!" Face fired and we moved slightly to the left. We weren't where we needed to be so I told him again. "Fire!"

Murdok burst out into laughter. "She's flying the tank!"

"You can't fly a tank fool!

I smirked at them and their non-confidence in me. "Really? You don't think so? Rotate 16 degrees!"

The turrent once again turned and I wated for it to stop. Once it did the same word came from me. "Fire!" Face fired and it still wasn't enough. "Rotate 34 degrees now!"

"Willow..." Face said with a certain uneasyness.

"Wait..." I glanced at the monitor and waited for the right moment. It came at last and I said it again. "Fire!"

"Bring turrent full front and wait!" I screamed. The turrent was suddenly pointed down toward the ground but I couldn't let him fire yet. We had a limited amount of ammo left and firing too soon would ruin what I was trying to do.

"Willow, I'm aiming at nothing!" Face reached his head around and said.

I continuously watched the monitor in front of me, waiting patiently until the time was right. "Come on...come on baby. Come on."

"The greatest ride is the last Willow!" Murdok chuckled out.

At last we were at the right position. "Fire everything!" I screamed out. Praying that this was going to work out like I planned. Hey, I'm only 17, what more do you expect of me?

"Come on baby!" Face began to fire everything that we had left. With every fire, the tank would go back up a few feet, slowing down in the process. Within moments spashing could be heard from outside and then we crashed into the lake...and we were alive and almost well. I'm pretty sure B.A had fainted on the way down.

We drove out of the lake and parked the tank, I know right, parking a tank like it's a car. How comical could you get?

I layed down on my back, and gave out a sigh. "It worked...I can't believe it worked..." I said, exausted from the scene we had just gone though. I wasn't the only one either. Everyone had layed down and was breathing heavily.

I felt something grab my hand and I looked over to Hannibal who was smiling brightly. "That's my girl."


End file.
